One of Those Stupid Cliches
by intensedreams
Summary: Regina finds a lost boy. For day 1 of SQW winter 2015 - Meet Cute AU


For day 1 of winter 2015 SQW - Meet Cute AU.

* * *

><p>Regina is late, and her mother is going to kill her.<p>

Not that this isn't an unusual feeling. She regularly felt like her mother was disappointed in her and whilst normally this bothered her, being up far too late with her friend Kathryn with a bottle of wine has left her in a foul mood, and less than capable of caring about anything other than her pounding head. She made her way through the surging crowds of bodies on the busy New York street, the people parting ways easily. Kathryn had once described her as having the "poise and composure of a queen… with a hint of evil" before laughing heartily at the brunette. It made sense, she supposed, people often did as she wanted, and if they didn't in the first instance… well she was a master at manipulation. Her mother always told her "Everyone is an opportunity to get what you want". Regina used to embrace this philosophy, achieving all her goals, travel, money, and power… everything she could ever want.

Recently though… something was missing and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Maybe you need a man" Kathryn had suggested, 3rd glass of wine swirling in her hand. Regina had scoffed, citing the thought of _needing_ anyone to be ridiculous before inspecting her nails.

The blonde had gotten that sly look upon her face before drawling that maybe it wasn't a _man_ she needed. Regina had spat her drink, eyebrows practically climbing off her forehead. Kathryn laughed before choking as Regina slyly turned and leered at her. Then the idea of them both… _together_… had them both in peals of laughter, pouring more wine.

Lonely… That was the idea the blonde had whispered to her before she had fallen asleep, nestled companionably against Regina. She had spent hours staring up at the ceiling contemplating that word. And another… Love… She had always internally scoffed at the idea that love completed your life. She had accomplished so much in her life, had a lot of experience of many different things… but love? Love she was a stranger to. Ever since her mother had crushed such silly notions when she had found Regina in the arms of the gardener Daniel and had fired him and she had gone back to school when summer was over. But that was years ago and Regina knew better of course.

Regina's thoughts were interrupted as she stumbled into something.

"Watch where you're-" harsh words on her tongue were stilled as she looked down into deep brown eyes. The young boy stared at her, wide eyed, mouth opening and closing as he clearly didn't know what to say before squeaking "sorry ma'am"

"Where's your parents?" The brunette crouched down to hear him clearer, she glanced about the towering people around them, not noting any claimers of the child. He couldn't have been more than 4 or 5 she thought. "What's your name, young man?"

"Henry," he mumbled so quietly she had to duck closer to hear, looking down. "I'm Regina," She stuck her hand out.

"Pleased to meet you," Regina couldn't help but smile at the quiet words as Henry tentatively shook her hand.

"Are you lost?" A small nod.

"Ok," Regina nodded to herself, "Shall we try find your parents?"

"It's just my mom… she's going to be so mad. It's just I saw a shop selling comics and I wanted to see so I stopped for a second and when I turned… she wasn't there," Regina's heart tugged as those gorgeous brown eyes started to glisten, lower lip trembling. "She always holds my hand when we are out but I told her I was too old for that"

"Henry, it's ok, we will find her and we can explain, OK?" The young boy nodded slowly. Regina stood and looked around her, spotting the comic book store just ahead. She looked down in surprise as a small hand grasped her own, those eyes meeting her own once more.

"So I don't get lost." He smiles at her, her heart feels like it's about to explode from something that feels alien.

"Henry, Henry!" A blonde in police uniform appeared in a panicked flap – grabbing the boy by his shoulders and crouching down in front of him "What have I told you about running off? God I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry mom, I won't do it again," He was looking down at his shoes whilst trying to edge closer to the blonde. Regina couldn't help but bite back a smirk as his thick jacket clad arms started to sneak around the others neck. He was good. "I was scared but this nice lady said she would help me find you."

The cop acquiesced to his silent request to be picked up and hefted him into her arms easily, resting him on her hip, one arm free. "Did she now?" The blonde chuckled with evident relief before finally focussing on Regina and extending her hand. "Hi. I'm Emma, this idiot's mom."

Regina, smirking once more at Henry's quietly grumbled "I'm not an idiot mom_",_ then experienced one of those stupid clichés that she'd spent her life rolling her eyes at.

Time _actually_ stopped.

Of course not really but in that moment, meeting warm forest green eyes that she could get lost in – _get a grip Regina – _for just a split second… she kind of understood.

She grabbed that hand, "Regina," and she smiled.


End file.
